


Your Pain

by Laeirel



Series: the truth is... i am fenro trash [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dellumbra is mentioned, scroldie is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Gyro feels Fenton's pain, he tries to help.
Relationships: Della Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, minor Della Duck/Penumbra, minor Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt - Relationship
Series: the truth is... i am fenro trash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> More gay birds

Gyro knew his soulmate was Fenton. It was rather obvious, if you ask him.

Any time Gizmoduck was seen hurt on the news, he immediately felt the pain and tried to make it stop. For both of them.

Lil' Bulb tried to cheer him up whenever he and Fenton heard of some attack on the news whether it was Beagle Boys or supervillains from St Canard.

Gyro often wondered how Della did it. She was connected to that Moonlander, after all. They had figured it out after she had come to Earth. When she crashed her golden Spear in Lunaris's ship to save the McDuck family. 

Scrooge had a soulmate too, but he didn't like talking about the topic often. If Gyro were a gambling man, he'd bet every penny he had Scrooge's soulmate was O'Gilt. The gold lovers were a perfect match in everyone's eyes.

"Just tell him already." Della had said one day during one of her visits. She had brought Penumbra with to meet Gyro. "You won't regret it. Right, roomie?"

Penumbra only nodded and Gyro decided that he liked the Moonlander.

Lil' Bulb made a gesture as if saying he was right, Gyro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll think about it."

Della snorted. "Sure."

* * *

Fenton had returned from another Gizmoduck mission and was putting away the suit when Gyro came over with the first aid kit.

"What's that for?"

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Don't 'I'm fine' me, Cabrera!" Gyro snapped and Fenton huffed before giving in and lifting his arm up.

A few minutes of silence passed before Fenton spoke up.

"How'd you know?"

"What?"

Fenton rolled his eyes. "How'd you know I was hurt?"

"...I felt it."

The duck looked at him with wide eyes. "Dr Gearloose?"

"If we're doing this, call me Gyro."

"Alright... Gyro." Fenton smiled before frowning. "You knew. You _knew_. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why would you want to be with me, after everything?"

"That doesn't mean I haven't stopped caring, and clearly you haven't either." Fenton smiled again. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here wrapping my arm."

"I suppose you're right."

Maybe they could make it work.


End file.
